Not Weak In The Slightest
by kikifan21
Summary: Tenten's just minding her own business and she hears members of Neji's fanclub talking about her what happens when she gets followed home? ONESHOT! PLEASE REVIEW :D


**hey! me again! sorry that some of the stories you're waiting for haven't been updated for a while but here's a oneshot that may tie you over**

* * *

Tenten was making her rounds in the village market, gathering up on items her family needed. Items such as food, clothing, paper, etc. the usual. Just a normal day off routine, she even wore her old outfit, the red pants and longer blue Chinese top, in larger sizes of course. A normal day of running errands has not changed in the slightest in the last years, not when she was twelve and certainly not when she was twenty-two.

"There's Tenten again, Yeesh! What's her problem!" she heard one girl exclaim exasperatedly.

This wasn't uncommon. Ever since she was put on the same team as Hyuga Neji, she had been the envy of all his fan girls. Of course she would overhear talk of her in the market, she had become used to after time went on. She hardly noticed it anymore, but she sort of liked eavesdropping, hearing these people complain about such trivial things seemed to make her feel better about herself. Of course there were always conversations that took a turn for the worst.

"Who knows? She's such a weakling, she'd holding Neji back! I bet he always has to save her! Weapons Mistress of Konoha, my ass!" another girl added.

Tenten continued to do her shopping, still listening to the petty claims. "So what if she can throw a weapon? I passed that class with 100% it's not that hard. It's all hype."

She grabbed a few apples, placing them in her basket and handing the money over to the vendor, thanking him. "What's with her act? There's no way she can be that nice and smiley. It makes me sick!"

Tenten walked over to another stand, choosing the vegetables wisely. She managed to keep her ear out for the local gossip. "You know, the reason why she doesn't have any fan boys is because the ones she had she slept with them and they hated it!" another girl spat, shaking her head.

"What a slut!"

This type of conversation was rare but not unheard of. She first heard this conversation come up when she had just become a Chuunin when she was fifteen. The jealous fan club of Neji, claimed she slept with the proctors. A total lie, but hey never let the truth mess with a good story. That was the day she nearly lost her temper, thankfully Hinata was able to calm her down. That could have ended badly.

With a deep breath, Tenten continued on her way. It just wasn't worth it to argue, after all she was sure her friends and family wouldn't believe these lies, why should she let it get to her?

"I'm surprised Neji-kun hasn't just let her die yet. I mean, we all know he thinks she's a weakling, why doesn't he just let her die on a mission? Be rid of her for good. He doesn't care about her anyway," one girl suggested with such an innocent yet nasty voice.

That one hurt. Sure, she was friends with her Hyuga teammate, but to think that people could come up with these sadistic and twisted ideas, that sort of made sense…No. She wasn't going to go that far.

It must have been a full moon, or a new moon, either way, something was making these girls cattier than usual. She had to get out of there, she headed for her house as quickly yet casually as possible.

She made it to her door, the key in the lock, about to be opened. "Care to explain to me why you're following me?" she said calmly, not even turning around as her pursuer came out of the bushes. "Well, Neji?"

Neji just smirked with his usual response. "Hn. How long have you known?"

"Since I picked up the shirt Mika wanted," she replied, a smirk gracing her face as well. He walked up to her, that was when she finally turned around. "Something's bothering you," she deducted, then sighed, opening the door. "Come in, no one else is home and I need someone to talk to."

The Hyuga walked in after her. The house was relatively clean for holding three adults, a twelve year old, a nine year old, and a toddler. He examined the room, hearing Tenten filling a kettle and turning the stove on.

"So what's on you're mind?" Tenten inquired, putting away her groceries.

No response, or well, not one right away. "I was in the market, that's all…" His partner instantly knew why he was following her.

"You overheard them, didn't you?" The Kunoichi stopped what she was doing, hearing the kettle boil.

Again no immediate response, "Hn…"

She set a teacup in front of him. "I thought I broke you of that habit? Or least when you talk to me," she said, taking a sip of her own cup.

Neji just looked at his cup, the steam rolling off it. "How long has this been going on?"

She thought for a minute, turning back to the remaining groceries. "Let's see, just over ten years I believe," she replied thoughtfully.

Neji was in shock. This had been going on since they graduated the academy? What was he to say? He just opened his mouth to respond.

"If you're going to give me the spew about how I shouldn't listen to them and I'm better than that, then just close your mouth. I already know that."

But something different came out of his mouth. "Have you told anyone?"

"Nope." She continued to unpack the food.

Somehow, that shocked him and did not, all at the same time. "Why?"

Tenten gave a sigh, she should have seen this coming. "Because it wasn't exactly a secret," she said, pausing at the pantry. "I mean, Takashi knew about it, Natsuki knew about it, most of the village knew about it. However, no one did anything about it because I just let it go. It's a waste of energy."

There was a moment of silence, how could he have been blinded enough not to see this? How did he not notice this? Guilt instantly came over him, as her back was turned to him.

"Stop giving me that look!" Tenten snapped, her fists clenched and head down.

"Hn?" Neji could only respond, confused contorting his features. "What face?"

Her head came back up, her back still to him. "That face! The same face I've seen and felt ever since we became a team! From my brother, from out friends, even our sensei!" she exclaimed, spinning around, her eyes filled with hurt and anger. "I don't want your pity and nor do I need it!"

And yet, Neji somehow couldn't change his expression, well not by much. His face now held features of understanding, confusion _and _guilt. "Tenten-"

"No, Neji! Just listen!" she snapped. "I don't need your sympathy! I don't care that your fan club hates me. I know nothing they say is true. And I know I'm not weak! You're my friend and teammate, and I wouldn't care if you only saw me as a teammate! Even if they are right and you think of me as less than that! I don't care! I'm not as weak as they say! You of all people should know that!"

Her eyes were closed, trying to hold back tears that had always wanted to show themselves. "You're not weak in the slightest," his voice penetrated the silence.

Her tears left, remaining inside her tear ducts, where they belonged. She opened her eyes to see Neji right in front of her. A blush slowly creeping up to her cheeks. "Oh. I'm sorry, Neji, I didn't mean to blow up on you…" her voice trailed off as the Hyuga placed his hand under her chin, gently forcing her to look up at him.

"You should know, you mean much more to me than what you may think…" His words hung in the air as his lips gently pressed to hers.

Surprise was the first emotion to come to her mind, which ended up with her eyes widen open. They slowly closed as her arms snaked around his neck and their kiss deepened. His own arms wrapping around her waist.

The two were so engrossed in their realization, they hadn't heard two sets of footsteps entering the house. The green bobbed haired girl saw the scene in the kitchen and opened her mouth, which her older purple haired brother closed with his hand, guiding her silently out of the kitchen and the house.

Once the two were outside, and far away from the small building, the younger girl looked up at her brother. "Shun-onii-san! What just happened!" she demanded, stomping her foot. Her twelve year old brother laughed.

"Remember how you would always kneel by your bed and pray to Kami above that Tenten-Nee and Neji-Ni would marry?" he replied.

"Hai!"

"I think your prayers may have been answered…"

* * *

**yeah lol just a quick little thing i came up with last night lol tell me what you think :D**

**please forgive me anyone who's waiting for updates on my other stories but they may not be updated for a while :( and some may be on temporary hiatus D,: but they will all be updated within the next month! i will make sure of it! sorry i just have a really big exam in two weeks which will consume most of my time. :9 oh well review and jaa nee! :)  
**


End file.
